There are a wide variety of different types of mobile machines. These types of machines can include agricultural machines, turf care machines, forestry machines, construction machines, etc. The machines are used in performing a wide variety of functions in worksite operations.
One example includes agricultural machines. Site-specific farming refers to performing crop care functions, only where needed within a field. Therefore, some work has been done in sensing attributes of a field, and correlating them with geographic location, in order to generate maps between sensed attributes and their location in a field. Some such systems sense attributes in a field by using remote images that are captured by either aircraft or satellite platforms. Other approaches have used cameras on ground-engaging machines to capture images.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.